Hope for the Hopeless
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: DemiDevimon was ordered by Myotismon to get rid of TK, yet the Digimon finds himself oddly touched by the boy's decency. He finally has his first true friend, so then, how to protect him from Myotismon's monstrous machinations?...make him a meal and fake TK's death! Warning: Contains Vore.


**Yet another wonderful commission from MisterEbony, based off an idea I had and with additional editing from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hope for the Hopeless**

 **A Commission by Misterebony**

* * *

DemiDevimon shivered as he saw the image of his new master appear before him. TK, the little Digidestined, was in the bathroom, and DemiDevimon was reporting in, careful not to rouse suspicion.

"REPORT." The vampire fiend said, his shadow surrounded by his many bats. THAT made DemiDevimon cringe. Last time he failed, DemiDevimon had to let himself be bloodsucked by two of them. It hurt.

A LOT.

"I SAID **REPORT**!" The fiend said.

"Yes your eternal rottenness! I have successfully divided the child of hope from his Digimon and his Digivice. He thinks I am his only friend now, thinking his brother abandoned him..."

"Yes, yes spare me the details, just do you have the crest!?"

DemiDevimon froze. Oh no. When he led TK away he forgot to grab the crest! He gulped some.

"I take that as a no." DemiDevimon shivered and went face down, begging. "Oh, silence! You little worthless ball of blackness…you can forget your payment. Just finish off the human and report in when you have. Then I MIGHT let you live." With that, Myotismon disappeared. DemiDevimon sat and groaned.

"Man... how do I get with these creeps?! First Etemon and now Myotismon. All my life I..."

"Hey DemiDevimon!" The little black creature turned to face the human. TK was clothed in his green hoodie and shorts, and had that big green hat on. His face was a beaming smile that actually warmed DemiDevimon's heart. If he had one that is.

Truth be told, DemiDevimon was no angel in any way. He was clothed in black stitched hide saved for his furry mouth, with two wings for ears and two blood red talons. His golden eyes completed the combination, making him look rather frightening. Yet he still had won over TK with his charm. The human lost his smile however when he saw DemiDevimon had been crying.

"Hey...you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." DemiDevimon said, quickly dismissing the remark. "Come on, we will try the merry go round next..."

"Actually I kinda wanna go sit by the lake. I'm a little worn out."

DemiDevimon groaned but nodded. He had to play nice with the human. But he had to admit it was not all acting. The kid was the first person DemiDevimon ever met in his whole life to be nice to the little black monster. Maybe he could...could...

' _Argh! focus!'_ DemiDevimon thought. _'You have to kill the kid! Just let him talk for awhile, then when he falls asleep, nail him.'_

The two soon made it to a bench by the lake. TK sat down first, then helped DemiDevimon up. Gently, he pet the Digimon, making him moan. It had been a long time since anyone had pet him or even touched him without hurting him.

"I miss Matt and Patamon... But I am glad you are here. Somehow I think we are supposed to be friends to, like I am with my big brother."

DemiDevimon blinked. "Wait... why you bringing him up?"

TK confessed. "Well...mom and dad separated when I was little. I don't see much of Matt except at summer camp, so we get real close then. We hardly ever see one another outside of that... so this adventure was the best for me because I got him. Then I met Patamon... and now you. I have made some good friends here." He looked to DemiDevimon . "I mean I know you worked for Motamon, but you are real nice to me. So you can't be all bad right?"

DemiDevimon blinked. He felt something inside him warm up. Was this what friendship felt like? It felt... _good_.  Great even! He felt like he could tell TK anything too. So... he did.

"I'm not that good. Since I was hatched I have been kind of the brunt of jokes. Under Etemon I was about the level of a football or gopher, doing this and that and this and that and this and that..." He stopped when TK chuckled, trying to hide it. He had to admit he did make it kinda funny. "Then there were those chief minions of his. They were always beating me up and criticizing me. Just because I was so small and never digivolved into a Devimon." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "Truth is... no one liked me, so I stopped liking them. I didn't even really know what friendship or love or anything like that was until after Etemon was defeated." He looked at TK. "I think you're the first one who was nice to me."

TK smiled. "Well you're not with anyone bad now right? So you don't have to worry." He pet DemiDevimon again. That petting...Those words... something was awakening inside him. Something he didn't know he could ever have. Something that sounded like some foreign dream to him but now was there inside him. A single thing he had wanted all his life.

 **HOPE.**

"STOP!" He said, suddenly getting up, TK blinked some. "Look kid, I'm not a good guy, I never was. I lied to you about Matt, I never saw him, I don't even know where to look! And I was the one who started the fight with Tokomon."

TK blinked. "What? But...why-?"

"It was my job!" DemiDevimon confessed. "Look there is a new evil in town and he is worse than Etemon could ever be. I have nightmares about the bloodsucking bats he keeps with him at night!" He cringed. "The point is he gave me a job that if I don't finish-I-I am going to die!"

TK gulped. "What...what is your job?"

"I have to KILL YOU!" He confessed, cringing his eyes and looking away. "You, the first being in all my life who was nice to me, even as I tricked him. I was only acting all buddy buddy but you were being so sincere! I never had something like that before! I'm just a little trickster minion who hurts others, but-but you..." He began to bawl. "I CAN'T KILL YOU! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

TK Held the crying Digimon in a hug, but DemiDevimon broke out of it. "Look... *sniffle* the situation is this... If you survive, I'll be terminated. But if I kill you, I will **want** to be. I don't know what to-" Then his eyes went wide. "Wait a second! I know what to do!"

TK blinked. "What are you..."

"Just HOLD STILL!" DemiDevimon commanded, flying into the air, he took a deep breath... and then..."Demi Dart!"

Several small needles flew at the boy. He gasped and threw his arms before him to shield himself, the darts impacting on his arms. He felt their poison seep into him, but he didn't feel any weaker. Suddenly, he felt everything around him getting... bigger. The park, DemiDevimon, his clothing, everything was growing taller and taller...

Except...it wasn't. Instead what was happening was that he was getting smaller. Much smaller. After a bit he heard DemiDevimon's voice.

"TK!" He said, his voice trying to whisper but it still boomed to him. "You alright?" From out of one of the sleeves came a tiny TK, about the size of a mouse. DemiDevimon whooped some. "It worked! Yes, yes, yes, it WORKED!" He leaned in close, TK feeling his warm but amazingly sweet breath. "You're not hurt right?"

TK shuddered before the giant Digimon. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no..." He said, very scared.

"Ok good! Now for Phase two. You just jump in my mouth and-"

"WHAT?!" TK said, backing away. You're going to eat me?!"

"Yes I am." DemiDevimon said. "Now don't panic! I may be a Virus type, but Digimon can only digest digital items. Humans are immune to my digestive fluids unless I chew them up. If I swallow you whole, then you'll be just fine." TK shivered, still unsure. "Look, if I don't, Myotismon will be after you and your friends. All he wants is for one Digidestined to fail and be destroyed. Without all of you he cannot be beaten. But... If I make it look like I tore you apart, He will call off any attacks against your friends. We can find them all together!" He paused. "Even...Even Patomon."

TK blinked. "But...why all this?"

"You're the first friend I ever had. I may not be your Digimon but..." DemiDevimon hesitated, trying to find the words. "But WANT to be. If nothing else, I want to be your friend."

TK smiled a little. For some reason he felt he could trust the Digimon before him. He took a deep breath and, despite wetting himself in fear, he nodded. "O...Ok... I'll do it."

DemiDevimon opened his huge mouth. Two fangs portuded from the top, dripping with saliva, with rows of sharp teeth in between. His tongue came out, big and red and soft. TK poked it a little, surprised at how wet but soft it was. Nervously he climbed on it. With a sudden ssssssssssssssslurp, DemiDevimon pulled him into his maw and tasted the human all over. He knew Myotismon. He would ask how the boy tasted. He pretended to chew on the boy just in case somehow the vampire virus was watching him. Inside TK screamed and asked to be let out, changing his mind. But DemiDevimon knew that would be doom for both of them. He steeled himself, confident his new friend would be ok, and swallowed. He felt the boy slide down the throat into his stomach, DemiDevimon licking his lips. TK was actually delicious!

"Ahhh... _yum_." He said, looking at the clothes. Leaving the undies and shorts aside he shredded the shirt to pieces. Then he looked about for anything that might pass for a Digivice. As he moved, TK was sloshed about inside. The air was stale but the belly was actually very warm and soft, and the liquid inside tickled TK, bubbling on him but not hurting him. DemiDevimon had been right, he could not digest the boy.

Still he was nervous that may not be the case forever, shivering a little in fear, hoping also DemiDevimon's plan would work.

A few minutes later, Myotismon was listening as DemiDevimon told how he had used a needle on the boy to stun him, then tore him apart. His lips were red with liquid, and the torn bits of cloth and broken technology before him told volumes.

"I ate what I could of his body, and buried the rest so the others would not find it." He smiled evilly. "Can't use a crest if you're not breathing right?"

Myotismon was not convinced. "And how did he taste then if you ate him?"

This was it. "Oh **very** delicious! He tasted a bit like good ham laced with a rather sweet sauce. I think it was his blood that was so sweet but he really was good." He chuckled. "Shame I can't eat him again, I wouldn't mind another taste."

Myotismon chuckled. "Well, about time you did something right. With one of them destroyed there is nothing to fear anymore. Do not trifle yourself with the others."

DemiDevimon looked at the bag in his boss's hand. "So, er, what about my pay?"

"Your pay?" The vampire chuckled. "Oh. I forgot. You're fired."

DemiDevimon went wide eyed. " **WHAT?!** "

Myotismon smiled, returning his bat of gold to his pocket. "But don't worry, I'm letting you live. Farewell little imp." He laughed evilly as he vanished, this time for good, from DemiDevimon s view. He waited a moment...and then smiled himself.

"I never liked that guy anyway." He said. Then he looked down towards his stomach. "Sorry it cost you your sweater! But Mission Accomplished. Looks like he bought it. Better yet, I ain't in his service anymore."

TK called up. "Then...you're free?"

"Yup! Free and clear of him forever! Now we have to find your friends." He walked along about to take off. "Though I must admit it feels nice having you in my belly. And you sure were delicious. I wasn't lying about the fact that you tasted like a good ham!" He complimented with a chuckle.

TK laughed. "And it is kinda nice in here, the smell isn't the best but it is rather comfortable."

DemiDevimon smiled. "Well for now let's get you out and back to normal. Then we can find your friends." He smiled, the warmth inside him growing. As he let TK out, he saw movement in the bushes. Thinking it a spy he immediately went to hide TK...

Only to see Patamon, now back to his Rookie form. HE was smiling now, holding the Crest and the Digivice in his mouth, setting it before the tiny TK, he looked then to DemiDevimon .

"I'm sorry." He said, DemiDevimon wide eyed. "You saved TK. I saw the whole thing. I... I hope you can forgive my suspicions."

DemiDevimon looked like he was about to cry. Was this what friendship felt like? Was this true joy? He didn't know. All he knew was he felt his whole body warm up. Tears fell down his cheek as he felt Patamon embrace him.

"Oh hold it now!" He said, growling. "I'm not a hugger, rule number one. And rule number two, IF I am going with you, no sorries or anything. I was the bad guy then ok? You were right. So don't apologize." He shot a dart at TK, the boy quickly growing back to normal. Quickly he took his shorts and underwear, and his hat, socks and shoes, and put them on. "Now, My only regret is I will not Digivolve like you can."

Patamon smiled and held the crest before DemiDevimon , the crest glowing a little. He smiled around it, handing it to TK. "Don't give up hope just yet. After all, you already showed us you're not all bad." He smiled and started off with TK, but DemiDevimon hesitated.

Hope…

 _Hope_. He had hope now. He smiled softly at that, licking his lips.

"Ummm...you mind if I eat you again a few times TK? You really are...huh?"

He went wide eyed as he saw Patamon with TK's legs sticking out, the boy giggling some. DemiDevimon managed a laugh. A happy laugh.

Oh this would be FUN.

 **THE END OF THE BEGINNING.**

 **Epilogue:**

 _Back in the human world, somewhere unseen, a small Digivice suddenly appeared. The owner had just finished reading a story online when he saw it._

 _It was jet black with a smiling skull on it, the figure inside the Digivice having dark wings and a big smile._

 _It is_ _your_ _Digivice._


End file.
